Mi Suerte
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Todo el futuro que tenia fue cambiado repentinamente, haciendo que no vea el mundo como antes. -¿Por que a mi?. -No, esto es lo que me toco vivir y nadie lo puede cambiar. Deben comprender que no todos pueden tener un mundo completamente color de rosa. Aunque intentes todo lo posible por mejorar tu mundo, si te toco un mundo gris acéptalo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos.

¿Cómo están?.

Ahora he venido con un fic no se de cuantos capítulos sea, dependera del tiempo, mi inspiración y de mi cerebro si es que se fuera la inspiración.

Espero que les guste.

**NOTA: **

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Suerte<strong>

Que relajante es el sonido de la lluvia y mas si es por la noche. Pero lamentablemente no todos lo ven de esa manera. y puede que sea lo mas torturoso del mundo para otros.

No muy lejos de un mirador cerca de un cerro apunto de desbordar se oían unos pasos apresurados seguidos de otros dos corriendo muy rápido tratando de alcanzarla con el peligro de caer por el cerro.

-_Esto no me puede estar pasando_-dijo una niña llorando que aparentaba no mas de 8 años de edad.

-_¿Por qué a mi?_.-se preguntaba cubriéndose la boca procurando no hacer ruidos que llamaran la atención de sus perseguidores.

-R_ápido debe de estar cerca.-_ dijo un señor alto y de pelo castaño de voz aterradora y mandona.

-_Vamos jefe, hay que irnos es solo una niña no creo que pueda hacer algo al respecto, además ya es noche y tengo hambre, lo mas probable es que no pase de esta noche esta sola_.-comentó su amigo joven pelinegro con un tono de fastidio y flojera.

-_jejeje, tienes razón, esta sola y no hay ni un alma en pena cerca de aquí. dándole la razón a su compañero_.- _Escuchaste niñita._-grito al aire.- _te salvaste de nosotros, tienes suerte, bueno no tanta disfruta tus ultimas horas de vida jajajajaja_.- rio malévolamente mientras se subía a su carro junto a su compañero dejando un rastro de humo que salía del carro.

Detrás de una gran roca salía la niña con pasos temblorosos lentamente para asegurarse que se habían ido. al asegurarse de aquello no lo pensó ni un minuto y corrió lo mas rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron hasta llegar a...

* * *

><p>Ok espero que les haya gustado.<p>

mmmm corto lo se, pero bueeeno.

Bye.

comenten que tal les pareció

**¿Reviews...?**


	2. Recuerdos

**A/N: **Hola a todos.

Antes que nada quiero enojarme conmigo misma por olvidar este fic, y pedir una disculpa a todos los que posiblemente hayan estado esperado esta historia, enserio no se como se me pudo olvidar, prácticamente si no hubiese revisado mis historias y una antigua memoria USB, seguiría en el olvido.

En fin, basta de lamentos. (Lo pasado, pasado).

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

Capitulo 2: _Recuerdos_

* * *

><p>Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron hasta llegar a un auto volcado. Forzó su vista para ver mejor lo que había a su alrededor encontrándose con la silueta de un mujer a solo 10 pasos del auto. Acercándose sigilosamente se inclino a un lado de la silueta, estiro su pequeña mano al hombro de la mujer y abrió su boca para articular unas palabras.<p>

- Mamá ya no hay de que asustarnos los hombres malos ya se fueron- Susurro con miedo. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que espero al lado de su mamá para observar si, en algún momento despertaba, abrazándola.

**DOS HORAS ANTES...**

El reloj del centro de la ciudad entonaba una melodía dando entender a los ciudadanos que eran las 7:30 de la tarde. La tarde era muy tranquila, en el cielo se apreciaban muchas nubes de color gris oscuro, claramente se daba a entender que faltaba poco para que se aproximara una fuerte lluvia. Los ciudadanos disfrutaban mucho de estos días; La ciudad estaba muy contaminada por el exceso de autos y una lluvia así despejaría el cielo. Mientras algunas personas estaban trabajando los días sábados otros pasaban sus tiempos libres saliendo con sus parejas, descansando de tantas presiones o pasando el tiempo con su familia.

_En un parque _

Cerca de los columpios se podía notar a una niña de ocho años jugando sola con una mirada perdida pero con una sonrisa que emanaba tranquilidad. Cuando los columpios fueron desocupados por otros niños. Se levanto de su asiento, dirigió su mirada a sus padres dando a entender si le daban permiso de ir a columpiarse. Sus padres asintieron felices, ella se dirigió con una sonrisa de alegría hacia los columpios. Busco entre los 6 colores cromáticos (azul, rojo, morado, amarillo, verde y anaranjado).

Finalmente se decidió por el color morado. Ese era uno de sus dos colores favoritos, los columpios se situaban en la parte alta del parque y así ella podía ver todos los juegos del parque y sus padres podían vigilarla. Ellos son muy estrictos con su hija. Pero no la privaban de sus derechos como niña; El rechinido de los columpios era casi inaudible. Ella balanceaba sus pies de adelante hacia atrás para que fuera mas rápido y alto haciendo que el aire golpeara su cara ocasionando carcajadas por parte de ella. Diez minutos mas tarde se quedo en silencio, se bajo del columpio y sacudió el polvo que se había acumulado en su atuendo.

Ella portaba un lindo vestido de tirantes que llegaba hasta las rodillas color rosa degradado que terminaba hasta el color blanco con un borde color morado en la parte final del vestido y unos estampados de flores de cerezo haciendo parecer el vestido como el de una princesa, unas ballerinas color rosa pálido con destellos plateados, en su brazo izquierdo una pulsera de oro blanco con un rubie en el centro en forma de corazón y a un lado una flor formada por pequeños diamantes incrustados junto al corazón. Su larga cabellera brillante y sedosa era atada en media cola de caballo por un listón delgado de seda color rojo escarlata que le había regalado su mamá cuando cumplió 7 años.

Al terminar de quitarse el polvo que tenia encima del vestido camino hacia los pequeños bancos en forma de diferentes animales como el león, tortuga, cocodrilo entre otros.

Los pensamientos de la niña eran desconocidos, podría pensar en cualquier cosa razonable e irrazonable, sobre todo razonable a pesar de tener solo 8 años de edad. Su nivel de aprendizaje era superior al de sus compañeros de escuela e incluso que la de sus vecinos a pesar de ser mayores que ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos susurros que se oían detrás de una pared en mal estado y llena de grafitis en la que no podía tardar mucho tiempo en derrumbarse.

- SHHHH, cállate, nos van a descubrir.

- No me calles. Solo estoy preguntando ¿Que mie*** hacemos aquí?

- ¿¡Como que no te acuerdas!? Haciendo nuestro trabajo para conseguir dinero pen****

- Con una chin****, como quieres que me acuerde de los trabajos si nada mas te la pasas dándome ordenes, y la mayoría no tienen que ver con los encargos que se nos asig...

- Aun me pregunto porque escogí a un odio** como compañero- Interrumpió al otro dándole un golpe en la nuca. - Creo que un animal cualquiera haría mejor tu trabajo.

- Pero bien que me tratas como tu "gato" verdad- Replico con molestia mientras sobaba su cabeza a pesar de que el golpe no había sido fuerte.

- CALLATE DE UNA VEZ SI NO QUIERES TERMINAR CON UN AGUJERO EN TU PU** CRANEO HIJO DE...

La niña no quiso seguir escuchando la conversación de las personas que se ubicaban detrás de esa pared de desagrado para la pequeña y fue con sus padres a dar la queja.

- Mami... papi... tengo miedo- llamo la atención de sus padres jalando la manga del saco de su papá.

- ¿De que pequeña?- Hablo su madre con un tono dulce tratando de tranquilizar a su hija.

- Atrás de la pared, la que esta cerca de los columpios. Unos señores están discutiendo y hablando un mal vocabulario inapropiado para mi edad.

- ¿Qué se creen esos tipos?- Dijo el padre alzando la voz. - El vestía de un traje elegante color negro, camisa blanca con una corbata de color gris con rayas azul marino y unos zapatos negros muy limpios y cuidados. -No deberían estar aquí, esta es un área infantil. Tendré que hablar seriamente con ellos.

- ¡NO, Samuel! no te metas en problemas, será mejor que llamemos al de seguridad para que saquen a esos tipos.

- Mami, papi los tipos ya no están. La niña dio de nuevo unos pequeños tirones al saco de su padre para llamar la atención de ambos.

- Sabes que, será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí, según el parque debía de estar más protegido que antes por los secuestros a menores, pero ya veo que todo ese discurso del presidente fue una farsa. Ni siquiera veo a algún guardia o un policía rondando por aquí, para asegurarse que no haiga ningún vándalo.

- No mamá, quedémonos otro rato, solo un juego mas, me subo otra vez a los columpios y nos vamos.

- NO, ¿Vez como esta el clima?, falta poco para que llueva y no va a ser una pequeña llovizna- Llamo en tono autoritario hacia su hija, ya la conocía como era de insistente y eso era lo mas que podía hacer sin recurrir a los golpes aunque fuera una simple palmada en la mano.

- Por favor solo un ratito, prometo que va a ser rápido, antes de que llueve siiiiii. Aparte ya hubiera terminado de jugar si me hubieras dado permiso desde el principio y no estuviera tratando de convencerte desde hace 5 minutos, o eso creo que fue el tiempo, debí checar la hora del reloj antes.

- De acuerdo, solo un ratito- Anuncio su mamá resignada mientras sonreía. A la pequeña se le iluminaron sus ojos y fue en dirección hacia los columpios dando pequeños saltos de alegría. - Con cuidado Blossy no te vallas a caer- La mamá dio un suspiro y se sentó de nuevo en la banca donde estaba con su marido.

* * *

><p>- Ya cállate de una vez, la mercancía se nos perdió de vista.<p>

- ¿Mercancía? que no era una niña lo que buscábamos.

- No seas estup***, es lo mismo- Llevo a su mano a la cara en señal de frustración. - Espera ya la encontré. Esto será más fácil de lo planeado- Sonrió siniestramente a la vez que su vista se fijo en la niña pelirroja que regreso a jugar en los columpios.

- ¿Porque ella? no puede seeerrrrrr emmm. ¡Ah!, Por ejemplo, ese perro, lo atrapamos y como no sabe hablar. No gritara, ni pedirá ayuda y piensa en la recompensa tal vez nos den unos mil pesos por el o tal vez un millón de pesos, piénsalo seriamos multimillonarios- Sugirió el tipo delgado de pelo negro mientras señalo a un perro callejero a dos metros de ellos de color café con falta de pelo en algunas partes del cuerpo que estaba comiendo de un contenedor de basura. - No, mala idea que tal si tiene rabia y me muerde, mejor tu lo atrapas, yo solo observo como haces el trabajo, ya si aquel animal te muerde no te preocupes yo te vacunare con todo el cuidado de no inyectarte mal... como la ultima vez- Menciono disminuyendo su tono de voz en la ultima palabra.

- Si, si. Lo que digas- Pronuncio el hombre que estaba al mando ignorando completamente a su compañero. Hasta que sus neuronas hicieron conexión en su cerebro y medito las palabras que menciono su acompañante anteriormente. Luego giro su cabeza en dirección al joven y fijo su mirada en el con incredulidad e inmediatamente comenzó balbucear algunas palabras. - ¿P-pero qué? ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? ¿¡Que te pasa!? Ese perro ni a los cinco pesos llega ¿acaso no lo has visto? Enserio tu inteligencia es infinita- Replico la ultima frase con sarcasmo cosa que su acompañante no entendió.

- Je, que esperabas. Yo debería estar al mando y no tú. Ya me vi, ya me vi- Espectó feliz con aires de superioridad y un brillo reflejado en sus ojos a la vez que levantaba su mano frente a sus ojos que seguían el movimiento de su mano en dirección a la derecha.

- Era sarcasmo- Pronuncio rodando los ojos y dirigiendo la mirada de vuelta a los juegos del parque.

- ¿Sarcasmo? ahhh con que así se llama el perro- Siguió sin entender. - ¿Oye? Jefe, no me ignores cuando te estoy hablando, si se llama así el perro ¿no?. ¿Qué se creen sus dueños al no ponerle una placa con su nombre? mínimo le hubieran amarrado algún mecate en el pescuezo.

- Silencio, ahora como lo planeamos- Susurro mientras hacia señas para que su "gato" obedeciera las órdenes que le indicara.

- Ah si, entonces... lo del capturar al perro no, ¿verdad?- Pronuncio triste mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque.

- AHORA- Grito el señor de pelo castaño.

* * *

><p>Mientras la niña llegaba a la zona de juegos su madre volteo a ver a su marido que estaba guardando algunos juguetes de su hija y los topers de la comida que llevaron. - Tenia que parecerse a su padre de insistente y sacar cualquier argumento para que le de permiso.<p>

- Bueno que quieres que diga, es mi hija tenia que parecerse a mi. Y a ti en lo inteligente, aun recuerdo cuando me ganaste en ese concurso en la preparatoria.

- Si, pero aunque soy lista, no se como lo haces, me sigues ganando en los debates.

- Bueno, esa es mi especialidad- Proclamo su marido con superioridad.

- No te sientas el mas importante. ¿eh? aun sigo siendo tu esposa y ahora te puedo mandar.

- Lo que tu digas, todo lo que sea por ti, incluso mi vida daría por protegerte a ti y a nuestra...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Se oyó el grito de una niña.

- ¡MOMOKO!- Gritaron sus padres con terror al reconocer el grito de su hija. No dudaron ni un segundo en pensar que le había sucedido, corrieron hacia los juegos donde dos tipos tenían a su hija. El delgado de pelo negro la tenia amordazada mientras que el castaño le daba señas para huir rápido del lugar.

Samuel se quito su saco y se lo dio a su esposa para poder correr con facilidad y atrapar a los secuestradores

- ¡Auxilio! policía, alguien que nos ayude- Grito a los cuatro vientos. En ese momento ella se sentía inútil al no saber que hacer para rescatar a su hija o poder ayudar en algo. Por desesperación agacho su mirada y vio sus tacones, se quito uno y se dirigió al hombre de pelo café que estaba distraído gritándole a su compañero que huyera de Samuel, que en ese momento estaba siendo golpeado por el. Cuando la mujer golpeo al tipo por sorpresa no dudo en proporcionarle un golpe bajo para así poder ganar tiempo y ayudar a su marido. Camino un metro hacia atrás en donde se ubicaba su hija, la tomo del brazo quitándole la gasa que tenia en su boca y corrió con ella tomada de la mano alejándose de los tipos para estar seguras.

- SAMUEL- Lo llamó para que dejara de golpear al tipo pelinegro y se dirigiera con ella y su hija. El obedeció y se alejo de ahí, no sin antes darle un puñetazo en el estomago provocando que el criminal jadeara de dolor y abrazara parte de su abdomen mientras rodaba en el piso.

- ¿Están bien?- Dirigió su mirada a su esposa y se agacho a la estatura de su hija con la preocupación de no haber resultado herida. - Rápido no hay tiempo que perder. Suban al auto- Anuncio Samuel a su esposa e hija.

- P-pero las cosas papi... se quedaron en la... en la mesa- Tartamudo por el miedo que acababa de experimentar.

- Olvídalas no importan. Momoko, hija, abróchate el cinturón de seguridad- Exclamo su padre con desesperación tratando de encender el carro con la llave equivocada; Sus nervios lo alteraban en ese instante y lo hacían confundirse con facilidad, sobre todo ante el pensamiento de que su familia estaba en peligro.

El auto arracanco a una fuerte velocidad provocando que Momoko perdiera fácilmente el equilibrio y callera de sentón sobre el asiento antes de poder abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad a la perfección.

- Papi, mami ¿Quién eran esos tipos? ¿Por qué dijeron que Samuel pagaría. Además de obtener una buena recompensa?

- No lo se hija, tal vez nos confundieron, pero... ellos pronunciaron mi nombre.

* * *

><p>- ¡Maldición! ¡Rápido! se escapan- Se levanto del suelo cuando se recupero del dolor provocado por el golpe bajo que le dio la mujer aparte del golpe dado con el tacón. - Levántate- Lo patea en la espalda. - No seas Debilucho. Aguanta los golpes y vamos por la mocosa.<p>

- Oye si no te has dado cuenta hay muchos niños en este lugar, solo atrapemos al que se vea mas alejado de sus padres y punto. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado bastantes golpes, sobre todo los que me fueron proporcionados a mi- Exclamó exasperado a su jefe. -¡auch! creo que me rompí una costilla- Pronuncio mientras intentaba correr en dirección a un auto aparentemente viejo.

- Si ese fuera el caso hubiéramos raptado al primer escuincle que se nos hubiera atravesado. Y lo que quiero es que sus padres sufran. Sabes que me causa una gran satisfacción escuchar a los padres llorar, además tengo mis razones... ellos me deben una. - Comento mientras conducía el auto en dirección hacia la familia que se escapo hace unos minutos.

* * *

><p>- Blossy nos puedes decir como eran esos tipos- Trato de hablarle con tranquilidad a su hija para que dejara de sollozar en silencio, aparte de poder obtener mas información sobre los secuestradores. - Tranquila ya los perdimos de vista. hija ¿Cómo te sientes? si crees no poder responder no te esfuerces, suficiente tuviste con el susto.<p>

- ¿Eh? no, no te preocupes mamá creo haberme calmado un poco- Dio una sonrisa insegura. - A si, a pesar de no verlos a la cara, creo que puedo describir lo mas relevante de su físico o eso creo. El que parecía ser el jefe tenia el pelo castaño claro de estatura alta y complexión delgada y de mal carácter , el otro... creo su secuaz; Es de estatura media y pelo negro complexión un poco mas gordo que el otro pero igualmente delgado ¡Aah! también de actitud floja y además de tener la cara y el comportamiento de un tonto sin solución.

- Amor creo haber visto la foto de esos tipos en el periódico, pero ellos deberían estar en la ¡ahhh!- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas tras el impacto de un golpe en la parte trasera del carro en el que viajaban. Quien pensaría que el carro aparentemente viejo era solo para disimular y no llamar la atención de la gente "curiosa".

- Rayos nos están alcanzando, tendré que aumentar la velocidad aunque sea peligroso, si no lo hago nunca los perderemos de vista- Un trueno se escucho a lo largo del camino y por consecuencia la lluvia comenzó a caer pareciendo con el paso del tiempo mas a una tempestad, que una fuerte lluvia.

- No importa tenemos que perderlos de vista, gira a la izquierda, ahí la carretera es mas ancha y no hay trafico podrás conducir con facilidad- Sugirió la madre con los nervios alterados.

- Ni crean que se libraran de nosotros pagaran por despedirme y echarme a la cárcel injustamente- Grito el secuestrador con la cabeza fuera de la ventana.

- ¡Papá, aumenta la velocidad casi nos alcanza!.

- Eso es lo que intento, pero tampoco las puedo poner en riesgo y provocar un accidente en donde resultáramos peor.

El carro dio vuelta en 'u' pasando nuevamente a los secuestradores y al final giro nuevamente a la izquierda, las grandes gotas de lluvia provoco que se perdieran de vista y haciéndoles imposible a los hombres localizarlo, era una gran ventaja no saldrían fácilmente de la situación, también provoco que el parabrisas se empañara y lo cubriera por completo. Instintivamente, el esposo quito el empaño con las manos para obtener mejor vista cuando...

- ¡CUIDADO CON ESA PAREJA!-Exclamó asustada la mujer al ver a unos chicos atravesados en el camino.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Los gritos provenían de la pareja que anteriormente estaban riendo bajo la lluvia en medio de la carretera frente al mirador. Aun así ellos no se movieron y solo se mostraban inmóviles ante la presencia del automóvil.

Samuel giro el volante a la derecha para no arrollar los jóvenes provocando que el auto derrapara y atravesara el barandal del mirador rodando colina bajo por todo el cerro. Momoko al no tener bien abrochado el cinturón salió disparada por la ventana consiguiendo por suerte, solo raspones por todo su cuerpo y algunos golpes leves. Al abrir los ojos vio el auto de sus padres dar tres vueltas mas hasta que se detuvo. su corazón no podía acelerar mas, pensaba que si lo hacia conseguirá que dejara de latir hasta obtener un infarto, por otro lado en sus pensamientos rogaba que su familia no hubiera muerto. Sintió un gran alivio al ver salir a su padre y ayudar a su esposa que quedo con una gran herida en uno de sus brazos.

* * *

><p>- ¿Viste por donde se fueron? esta lluvia no deja ver nada- El secuaz se desespero de solo dar vueltas en el auto tratando de encontrar a la familia. - Y si mejor nos vamos, como que me dio hambre- Sugirió al no ver a la familia Akatsutsumi.<p>

- No, ya estamos aquí, no nos podemos dar el lujo de irnos y esperar tranquilos a que la policía nos arreste. Tenemos que encontrarlos, AHORA.

- Jefe mire- Señalo el pequeño barandal destruido. - Creo saber adonde fueron.

- No se fueron, tuvieron un accidente y el auto rodo colina abajo. - Por primera vez hablo con voz serena.

- Y que esperamos jefecito- Hablo en un tono alto de alegría, como si se tratara de un niño apunto de subir a un juego mecánico. - Entre más rápido acabemos con el problema, mas pronto llegaremos a casa, para así poder echarme unos ricos tacos dorados de papa o de picadillo, con su lechuguita, su salsita y...

- Antonio- Interrumpió- Deja de hablar de comida, pensé que empezabas a tomar el negocio enserio. - Perdón jefe, pero me dio hambre- Volvió tono de voz normal pero no se mostro arrepentido, solo se cruzo de brazos. - Yo solo quiero que ya estén muertos, así nos podremos ir.

- Ojala y no lo estén- Dirigió una mirada fulminante a su compañero.

- Pero, ¿Porqué?- Ahora si no entendía nada. Primero le dice que tienen el trabajo de secuestrar a un niño, que resulta ser una niña. Luego quiere ver muertos a los padres de la pequeña, quienes impidieron que su plan saliera a la perfección; pero, cuando el desea que estén muertos, su jefe lo contradice. _Que se decida bien, quiere o no quiere a la familia muerta_. - Deja de pensar...- Saco a Antonio de sus pensamientos. - o te explotara el cerebro. Se lo que pasa por tu mente y no pienso responderte... tengo mis razones- Antonio solo gruño y asintió con al cabeza.

El auto fue conducido con extremo cuidado colina bajo por un sendero estrecho que dirigía a la parte baja del mirador. No paso mas de cinco minutos para que los ladrones llegaran a su destino, azotando la puerta de su propio auto, los dos hombres bajaron del carro con unas gabardinas de plástico puestas color negro, y con una pistola en mano.

Samuel observo como los hombres se acercaban a ellos. Vio como su esposa seguía sangrando a causa de la herida, le susurro a su esposa que se fuera con su hija mientras el los distraía, al observar el interior del auto se asusto al no encontrar a su hija dentro, observo los alrededores con el miedo de encontrar su cuerpo sin vida en el suelo. No le llevo mucho tiempo buscarla; la encontró unos metros atrás de los dos hombres, escondida entre el pastizal seco. Un golpe en el rostro lo saco de su distracción y se maldijo mentalmente al tener a esos hombres frente a el, no le importaba enfrentarlos con tal de salvar a su familia. El problema era su esposa que aun se encontraba cerca de el.

- Por favor aléjate de aquí, rápido ¡Hazme caso, llévate a nuestra hija!- Alzo la voz. Ella dudaba en tomarle la palabra, luego recordó que también estaba en juego la vida de su hija e intento huir pero un jalón de pelo la detuvo. Ella cayo al suelo y de inmediato quedo inmóvil como el hombre castaño le apuntaba a la cara.

- ¿Quién morirá primero? Es una lastima que una mujer como tu tenga que morir. Antes de que jalara del gatillo, giro la pistola en dirección a Samuel; Que estaba apunto de evitar el disparo.

_BAAMMM..._

Se escucho un disparo. Momoko sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho y cerro los ojos, pasando uno segundos, abrió nuevamente los ojos solo para ver a su padre caer al suelo con una bala atravesada en la parte frontal del cráneo. Varias lagrimas recorrieron por sus mejillas al saber que su padre había muerto.

- ¡SAMUEL! ¿Porqué? Adolfo ¿Porqué?

- Solo cumplo con mi trabajo. Además si puedo vengarme de ustedes, por lo que me hicieron.

- ¿QUÉ? Eso fue hace diez años, tu solo te metiste en ese lio por haber... ah- Grito la madre al ser callada por una bofetada proporcionada por el secuaz de Adolfo.

- Primera vez que haces algo bien- Felicito al secuaz. - Esto no hubiera llegado a este extremo si no se hubiesen creído los héroes... solo tendrían que haber esperado una llamada por el rescate... pero...- Levanto la pistola en dirección hacia el corazón de la mujer. - Lo quisieron por las malas- Los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron e intento correr al observar las intenciones de Adolfo, decidió no huir y enfrentársele arrebatándole la pistola con una patada, eso le dio unos segundos antes de correr. Sin embargo el intento fue en vano, otro disparo más aturdieron los oídos de la niña.

Antonio traía un revolver y apunto directo a la espalda de la mujer cuando comenzó a correr. El disparo atravesó su corazón y la mujer, en menos de cinco segundos cayo muerta al suelo. Más lagrimas fueron derramadas atreves de un par de ojos rosas con los parpados hinchados al observar a su madre en el suelo.

Adolfo camino hacia el cuerpo de la mujer con una gran sonrisa aterradora plasmada en su rostro, se colocó en posición de cuclillas y con el dedo medio y el índice checo el pulso de la mujer. De inmediato se puso de pie, arrebato el revolver de Antonio y apunto entre los ojos a su compañero. El ante tal acción de su jefe trago con dificultad saliva. - ¿A-acaso sigue viva?- Pregunto con miedo, el siempre recibía golpes e insultos por parte de el cada vez que cometía un error, pero la cara plasmada en ese rostro no era de fiar y menos con un revolver apuntando a su cara. Con fuerza cerro sus ojos esperando el disparo, pero nunca llegó. - No es suficiente... falta la niña- Fue las únicas palabras que articulo Adolfo.

Un gran suspiro de alivio salió de Antonio al observar el revolver ser regresado a sus manos. Con esta acción de inmediato supo que se le había permitido vivir mas tiempo y que su trabajo no salió del todo mal. Ni un gracias articulo por el miedo de provocar un cambio repentino de humor en su jefe. El solo observo como el hombre castaño se acercaba al auto para verificar si no se hallaba dentro otro pasajero.

- ¿Donde esta la mocosa?- Grito Adolfo a su secuaz al notar el auto vacío y no verla por ningún lado.

- Escapó, por si no te habías dado cuenta. ¿O apoco crees que le habría gustado quedarse a ver tu horrenda cara?- Hablo con burla a pesar de que hace unos minutos, estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por los cambios de humor repentinos de su jefe.

- Y que estas haciendo parado- Dirigió la mirada a su secuaz, quien solo estaba mostrando una expresión de aburrimiento mientras temblaba sin darse cuenta de esta acción. - ¡BUSCALA!- Grito para llamar la atención.

- Porque habría de buscarla, sus padres están muertos, ya no podremos pedir el rescate.

- Ni un testigo ¿recuerdas?- Momoko al lograr escuchar con dificultad las intenciones de Adolfo. Se abstuvo de gritar para no llamar la atención. Con el corazón agitado y dificultad para respirar logro incorporarse sin que la notaran para huir lo mas pronto de ese lugar. Planeo huir primero con pasos sigilosos y luego correr, pero apenas logro pasar de vista a los secuestradores; el sonido de sus pisadas en el lodo la delato, llamando la atención de ambos.

- ¡Atrápala!- Oyó el grito a lo lejos. '_No puede ser' _pensó. Con dificultad para correr acelero el paso con la intención de perderlos de vista.

La lluvia no cesaba, y el frio aumentaba con el tiempo. No paso mucho tiempo cuando se vio a si misma escondida tras una gran roca; Llorando por el miedo de no ser encontrada, pensando mientras susurraba: _¿Por que a mi?_

* * *

><p><strong>Otra vez yo con una pregunta: ¿Qué les pareció? <strong>

**Sea cual sea su opinión pueden responderla en un review o por un PM. Y si no se les da la gana, respondan en su mente. **

**Igual si tienen una duda, háganmelo saber.**

**Se aceptan criticas constructivas.**

**_Byeee..._**


	3. Como saberlo

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

* * *

><p>Los sonidos ensordecedores de las ambulancias y patrullas abundaban por la carretera, varios policías realizaban preguntas sobre lo sucedido a la pareja que dio aviso a las autoridades sobre el accidente.<p>

- ¿De verdad no saben que sucedió después?- Pregunto por última vez un policía.

- No, después de que vimos el accidente, fuimos a buscar ayuda lejos de aquí, ya que no traía mi celular a la mano. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo más oficiales?- Pregunto con cierto interes el chico, ya que su novia se encontraba intimiada por tantos policias alrededor.

Uno de los policías solo negó con la cabeza y respondió. - No puedo responder eso. Tuvieron suerte esta vez, no habra cargos en su contra por nada. Chicos ¿Qué...?

- Necesito ayuda- Llamo la atención del policía un paramédico

- Eso es todo. Gracias por su cooperación pueden irse- La pareja dieron un ligero _gracias_ y para después alejarse hasta desaparecer entre el alboroto que los rodeaban.

-La niña no se quiere soltar de su madre- Dijo un paramédico cuando el policía y un detective se acercaron a el.

- Por favor pequeña, ¿puedes soltarla un momento? aquí el señor...- Vio el nombre del detective que portaba en su tarjeta. - Uriel, hará lo posible para que tus papis estén bien- hablo en tono bajo y amable para tranquilizar a Momoko. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y se aferró más al cuerpo de su madre.

- Ya no pueden estar bien- Susurro. - no en su estado físico, le pido un favor- El oficial asintió con la cabeza. - no me diga que ellos estarán bien, yo sé que están muertos simplemente... quiero estar con ellos, con sus cuerpos antes de verlos atreves de un ataúd a-apunto de ser enterrados.

* * *

><p><strong>Momoko's POV<strong>

Como iba a saber que ese día sería el último que pasaría con mis padres. La verdad me siento sola, aunque a mi alrededor estuvieran varias personas preocupándose por mí, no es lo mismo.

Estaría por lo menos en completa tranquilidad viendo como los familiares de mi mamá están alrededor de mí, pero... mi mamá no tenía hermanos, era hija única y sus padres, ya no estaban en este mundo. La única familia que quedaba era la de mi padre pero... Ni ellos se encontraban conmigo en mi agonía, desesperación, una tristeza interior, no tenía el consuelo de nadie.

Observe las expresiones de algunas personas hacia donde me ubicaba y deduje los sentimientos de aquellos. Sus rostros aparentaban estar en preocupación pero no lo estaban... bueno en la mayoría, "lastima", si esa palabra. Lástima era lo que me tenían.

Ahí estaba yo sola afuera de una oficina, esperando noticias sobre que harían conmigo. Las pocas personas alrededor de mí, que en realidad, solo unas cuantas se preocupaban por la desgracia de una niña de ocho años, no los conocía; Simplemente son desconocidos, nunca los había visto en mi vida, ni siquiera eran familiares lejanos. Simplemente... personas... personas con la misma tragedia que la mía; La pérdida de un ser querido.

Me sentía rara en este lugar, al ser la única niña sentada sin ninguna compañía a mi lado. De todas las personas reunidas, yo era la única, pero estas personas ya no eran niños, ni jóvenes, solo adultos.

A excepción de unas cuatro personas, eran de la tercera edad. El más joven que se encontraba, a excepción de mí. Era un chico de trece años de edad, pero en su cara no había ningún sentimiento, no se inmutaba por nada. Ahí estaba con sus pensamientos lejos de este lugar. Quisiera hacer o pensar lo mismo que el... pero el siquiera intentarlo me resulta imposible.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ellos y todo por mi culpa, **si**, por mi culpa, de no haber estado insistiendo habríamos salido de aquel parque e ido a casa; A jugar o a seguir estudiando pero no, yo insiste e insiste. Creo que ese no era el momento ni la hora para haberme puesto en mis moños; soy una niña que podía hacer... veo que no resulte tan inteligente como lo pensaba, incluso empezaba a dudar que en realidad lo fuera, tal vez solo me lo decían por lastima o por no quedar mal con una de las familia más ricas en la ciudad.

- ¿QUE? ¡Ni lo piensen! yo tengo mis propios problemas para quedármela, además para eso eduque a mis propios hijos, para que crecieran como unas personas exitosas y conocieran una buena pareja con mi consentimiento. Es una lástima que siempre haya una oveja negra en la familia y esa oveja se halla casado con una tal Misaki- Fue tan cínica que ni siquiera trato de disimular el odio hacia mi madre.

Ella siempre había vivido del dinero de sus hijos sobre todo del dinero de mi padre, pero un día, llego mi mamá a su vida. Y como cualquier persona enamorada, arma su propia vida junto a esa persona especial. Eso ocasiono que mi padre se fuera de su casa a formar su propio hogar. La mayoría del dinero que ganaba lo recibía ella... mi abuela. Pero un hombre al casarse y formar su propia familia tiene responsabilidades, gastos. Y el dinero no volvió a llegar a sus manos como antes. Ocasionando un gran odio hacia ella. ¿Porque? por haberle quitado su: "mano derecha". Solía llamarlo así, ni siquiera lo llamo hijo.

- Debe comprender que usted es el único familiar que se puede hacer responsable de la pequeña, es su nieta y debe quererla, la hija de su propio hijo, sangre de su sangre- '_Veo que eso no le importa en absoluto'._ También me odia a mí, Y ella, con un comportamiento hipócrita dirigido a mi padre, se hacia la víctima, culpando de todas sus desgracias a mi mamá.

Recuerdo la vez que ella se gastó todo el dinero de medio año en algo insignificante; Resulta que no se acordó que ese dinero se lo había gastado hace tres días, Tuvo que regresar los broches nuevamente a la tienda. Según ella, la peor vergüenza en su vida. Lloro a mi padre diciendo que, mi mamá, tenía la culpa, ¿De qué? de la fuerte migraña obtenida, a causa de la presión al tener que pasar vergüenzas, además, menciono que el dinero no le alcanzaba y menos con Misaki quitándole todo su dinero y que esa fue la razón por la que no alcanzó a pagar el medicamento que necesitaba, cosa que fue solo una mentira. Mentiras como esas y más, llegaron a oídos de mi padre y las peleas con mi mamá fueron incrementando. Llegando al punto de mencionar la palabra divorcio.

- Como sé que esa niña en realidad es mi nieta, solo mírela. No tiene ningún parecido con mi hijo, se parece más a su madre- Me señalo con desprecio. - Probablemente sea hija de otro hombre, probablemente del amante de Misaki- '_¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionar eso de mi madre?' _Mi mamá nunca le fue infiel. ¡Es tan grande el odio que le tiene a mi difunta madre! Ni muer... ni muerta la deja descansar en paz.

Mi mamá nunca se atrevería siquiera a pensarlo, y jamás hubo discusiones entre ellos por asuntos amorosos. De hecho, nunca observe peleas entre mis padres por otros asuntos que no fueran ocasionados por ella. Suerte que mi padre se quitó la venda de los ojos que lo mantenían cegado y descubrió las mentiras de mi abue... de esa señora, la causante de un corto, pero atormentado pasado llenos de aflicciones, gritos, decepciones y llantos.

- Oiga, disculpe la ofensa, aunque en realidad no se merezca la disculpa, solo la ofensa. Pero, esta pequeña es casi el mismo retrato que su hijo- La señora se muestra ofendida ante la mención de compararme con su hijo, mi padre. - Y no digo que su hijo parezca mujer, no tiene el mismo color de ojos que su nieta, si no, me refiero a que...- No sabía cómo explicarlo. - Las pruebas de ADN lo confirman- Muestra un folder blanco con los análisis dentro.

'_¡Cómo! ¿Me hicieron una prueba de ADN sin haberme enterado?'._ Ella lo arrebata de las manos del hombre, sin molestarse en abrirlo lo rompe a la mitad, en cuatro partes, ocho, dieciséis... hasta no poder reducirlos de tamaño. Terminando los lanza a mi cara provocando que los cierre ante el miedo que siento por ella.

- Eso es lo que opino de su pruebita- Aun sigue dolida por no recibir ni un centavo por parte de mi padre, castigo por sus mentiras. La verdad se lo merece por haberle hecho la vida imposible a mis padres y a mí.

- Esta conversación es enserio, no la tome a la ligera, sabe que su comportamiento no es el apropiado, asuntos legales se incluyen aquí; No es solo la respuesta de 'si' o 'no' tiene que aceptarla en su hogar de forma obligatoria. Ese comportamiento suyo lo puedo anotar en el expediente y poner una demanda ante su negación. Si por mí fuera, créame, no dejaría a esta inocente niña en manos suyas, en una... una escoria en este mundo como usted, que solo sirven para contaminar y perjudicar a los demás.

- ¿Cree que me está ofendiendo con sus palabreríos? no pienso aceptar a esa niña en mi casa, por mí que viva en la calle y se muera- No soporto más estar cerca de ella, preferiría vivir al otro lado del mundo con mis padres, a mi lado y alejada de esta "familia" que tengo, a estar soportando personas como ella, que solo muestran esa sonrisa falsa, hipócrita, llena de interés al oír la palabra dinero.

¿Tener grandes riquezas?, _¿De qué me sirvió todo ese dinero? _El dinero no es capaz de regresar a la vida a mis padres. El dinero ocasionó que personas codiciosas intentaran secuestrarme y al no lograrlo, matar. El dinero solo ocasiona avaricia, envidia, odio, y malos deseos ante la persona que lo posee... esto aplica en mi caso y en la de otros.

- Si piensa hacer eso. Sera demandada y encarcelada, incluso la puedo demandar ahora mismo ante los deseos de muerte hacia su propia nieta, y por no cumplir con las órdenes que se les imponen. Aparte, no se le otorgara el dinero suficiente para el mantenimiento de la niña, el cual usted deberá estar administrando hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad- Logre distinguir un tono de arrepentimiento en su voz al mencionar la palabra: 'dinero que usted administrara'. La verdad, también me arrepentí de haberlo escuchado, eso solo significaba que...

- ¡Claro! digo, puedo regresar a los viejos tiempos y educar a un niño o niña como si fuera mi propio hijo para que no cometa los mismos errores, verdad escuin... digo Blossy- Su sonrisa no podía ser mas hipócrita, en sus ojos se notaba un brillo de avaricia.

Como lo menciono el señor si de por mi fuera... si de por mi fuera no admitiría quedarme con ella, me alejaría de su presencia, me iría lejos de aquí para vivir en otro lado.

'_Si no fuera por mi edad'_ como odio tener esta edad, falta mucho tiempo para poder hacerme independiente y no tener que estar soportándola, Mi ira se acumulaba ante cada palabra mencionada por ella, la odiaba, le prometí a mi madre que haría todo lo posible para no odiar a alguien y más si son parte de mi familia, pero con ella aquí enfrente de mí. Ocasiono que rompiera mi promesa. Pero... en mi interior me sentía mal, triste, y decepcionada al saber que era la única nieta odiada en la familia... Mis primos amados y atendidos con amor por parte de ella, pero ¿conmigo? el odio total, incluso el de mis tíos, celosos ante el éxito de mi padre. Añadiendo el odio de mis tres primos; Su abuela les lavo el cerebro para que me vieran con desprecio, solo porque ellos no tenían mucho dinero como mis padres, incluso suena absurdo y engreído de mi parte, pero, es la verdad; Esto no me llena de orgullo en absoluto. Mis primos heredaron la codicia. Y su desprecio hacia mí, creció más y más por cada visita a su casa. No espero que me acepten, ni mucho menos amor por parte de ellos, lo único que busco es dejar de ser molestada, que me dejen en paz.

-Me hare de la vista gorda y diré que acepto con gusto cuidar a su nieta, suficientes problemas tengo como para andar haciendo papeleo sobre su actitud hacia alguien de su propia sangre. Niña, te deseo suerte con esta... señora.

_'¿Suerte? lo que necesito es un milagro'._ Me había librado de toda esta gente por tres años y ahora, tendré que vivir con ella, esperar diez años. No creo soportar tanto.

Quisiera acelerar el tiempo o mejor aún, retrasarlo y evitar todo el incidente ocurrido en el parque. Pero, son solo incoherencias, sé que es imposible. Tendré que dejar a un lado mi actitud y cambiar a otra, una actitud fría, apática, una sin temor a su presencia. '_No permitiré sentirme inferior ante su presencia, ¡NO MAS!'_

-No necesito de su lastima, si usted se atreve a escribir alguna cosa mala sobre mi yo misma lo demandare por insultarme y no se librara fácil de esta- Que ridícula se ve amenazando a un hombre con demandarlo si el la demanda. Pero en parte tenía razón, si eso ocurre ella tendría las de ganar; Mis dos tíos la ayudarían, basta solo con poner a cara de mustia y montar su "teatro", solo le falta fingir estar en etapa terminal por una enfermedad incurable. _'No dudo que lo haga'_

-¿Me dijo algo? ¿No? yo me largo, suficiente tengo con la actitud de mi esposa- Se ve que este hombre también tiene problemas y no tarda en cometer alguna locura, espero y no la cometa.

Al final veo como el hombre se retira de la puerta y se dirige a su coche color azul marino, arroja su maletín al asiento del copiloto, toma asiento con una mirada seria, y enciende el auto para alejarse y girar a la izquierda, la misma dirección que tomo mi papá para perder de vista esos tipos. Un recuerdo fugaz de ese accidente llega a mi mente, siento varias lagrimas recorrer mi rostro.

- Adiós señor Himaya, vuelva pronto con el cheque o mejor envíelo- Grito haciendo un ademán con la mano derecha a pesar de no ser vista ni mucho menos escuchada. - ¡Oh! no llores Blossy- Intenta limpiar mis lágrimas con la mano, lo cual me opongo rechazando su mano próxima a mi rostro. - Aquí tu abuela favorita cuidara bien de tu dinero, prometo administrar con responsabilidad, vamos, entra con confianza, afuera hace frio, no muerdo- Con la palma de sus manos empuja mi espalda con fuerzas provocando un quejido de mi parte. No le importo haber dejado mi equipaje fuera.

Doy la vuelta con brusquedad provocando que la señora perdiera un poco el equilibrio, me entristecí al no conseguir que azotara contra el suelo como una res. Intenta darme una bofetada, pero, para mi suerte. Si se le puede llamar suerte, cruzando la calle se encuentra una pareja observando la escena con desagrado, que ironía otra pareja que es testigo sobre mi vida.

- ¡Valla! que descuidada de mi parte, olvide tu equipaje- La pareja sigue observándola con odio. - ¿Qué siguen viendo? ¡Largo de aquí metiches!- Creo que su "actuación" no sirvió para engañar a esos jóvenes.

Ellos a regañadientes obedecen y se alejan mandando una mirada de desprecio. - ¿Esperas a que el mayordomo recoja tus cosas?- Varias personas comienzan a pasar y ella se da cuenta de eso- Déjame ayudarte, una pequeña como tú no puede cargar mucho, te lastimaras la espalda- Entro de mala gana, ella cierra la puerta y arroga mi equipaje al lado de la basura, acto seguido la fulmino con la mirada sin que se dé cuenta.

-Solo mis padres me pueden llamar así, y a los que yo de consentimiento- Hablo por primera vez- No a señoras hipócritas que cambian de opinión al oír la palabra dinero.

- Te refieres a Blossy- Escupe mi seudónimo con desprecio. - Como si me gustara llamarte así.

- Pensé que no entenderías. Digo, no es que insulte... ¡qué cosas digo!, claro que es con la intención de insultarte, ¿Sabes qué? me pregunto porque aceptaste cuidarme, con el gran amor que me tienes, pensé que me rechazarías.

-Ni creas que lo hago por gusto, oíste bien. Lo hago para no ser demandada y por el dinero claro está- Quiero seguir burlándome de ella, pero ese cinismo proveniente de sus palabras, y esa mirada plasmada en su rostro; dando a entender que es superior a mí, y el solo pensar que se salió con la suya, provoco que me hirviera la sangre y estallara en un mar de emociones, y hablar sin medir las consecuencias.

-¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA? ya sé que no me toleras en absoluto porque soy hija de la mujer que odias. No es necesario que finjas preocupación por mi cuando hay gente a nuestro alrededor, ¿tanta es tu preocupación que descubran lo mier** que eres?- En mi vida había dirigido una mala palabra y menos a un familiar. Bueno, eso es lo que buscaba.

- Cállate escuincla bastarda- Un golpe con la palma de su mano trono en mi mejilla derecha, el ardor comenzó a invadir mi rostro por completo y mis ojos una vez más comenzaron a derramar lágrimas.

- ¡Oh, qué he hecho! Te llame bastarda cuando en realidad eres una huérfana- Su expresión de sorpresa falsa cambio a una verdadera al notar mi cara hinchada del dolor. - Espero no te haya dejado marca o peor aún un moretón, eso me causara serios problemas con el dinero- Ahí estaba de nuevo esta señora con el dinero.

- Te odio, espero y cuando seas más vieja no tengas el apoyo de nadie, ni siquiera el de tus queridos nietos "verdaderos"-

- No vuelvas a ofender a mis queridos niños ni mucho menos a sus espaldas.

- No estoy hablando mal de ellos, eres tú la que lo interpreta de esa manera.

- Entonces será mejor que vallas al cuarto de huéspedes a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a hablar con el Señor Himaya para ver el asunto del dinero. Ponte un ungüento que tengo en el ático, ese mi bisabuela lo usaba para los golpes, no quiero presentarme con una niña desfigurada, ¿qué dirán de mí?

- Que eres una bruja de lo peor... me retracto de lo que dije, estoy insultando a esas pobres brujas- Otro golpe me proporciono ahora en la parte izquierda.

- Ahora por insolente, dormirás al lado de 'Flipi' y cuidado con quitarle su cobijita, no quiero verlo enfermo- Cubriéndome mi rostro, con dificultad observe como se alejaba de mi presencia para dirigirse a la sala para ver su novela favorita 'La avaricia te destruye' _¿irónico no creen?_ - Casi lo olvidaba, tendrás que acomodar tu basura en un lugar donde no haga estorbo, súbelas al ático y ahí las dejas, después bajas y te quedas al lado de flipi. Entendido- No obedecí, simplemente comencé a alejarme de su presencia, mientras trataba de fulminarla con la mirada, mejor fumigarla como la rata, araña o cucaracha que es.

- ¿Cómo pudiste cometer tal error Samuel?- Fue lo único que susurro la señora al pensar que yo estaba fuera de su vista.


	4. La primera y última vez

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

* * *

><p><strong>1 semana después... <strong>_2:46 pm_

- Jajaja, mi papá prometió llevarme de viaje en un avión de primera clase y...- Dejo de presumir al percatarse de mi presencia- ¡Oigan! mira quien vino a visitarnos.

- Siii moko- Pronuncio con desgane mi prima menor.

- Hay pero que haces aquí moko, no deberías estar en casa con tus padres despilfarrando el dinero... ¡Ohhh es cierto, tú no tienes padres!- '_Son unos... unos... Olvídalo no valen la pena_'_._ Trato de mantener la calma, la verdad mis primos nunca fueron buenos conmigo, y para tratar de caerles bien... ¡ni pensarlo! No estoy para complacerlos.

- Jajaja que perdedora, no te preocupes Moko ahí puedes hacer unos padres falsos con los billetes de tus papis- Dijo una niña de diez años de edad de pelo negro y un vestido hasta las rodillas color rojo con tirantes gruesos. Sus palabras parecían escupir veneno.

- No hables así Miki, recuerda el dinero ya no es de ella, ahora es de nuestra abuelita- Miki muestra una sonrisa socarrona. _'No voy a tolerarla'_. Bien, esta vez no voy a permitir que me pisoteen, si antes no lo hacía era solo para no traer problemas a mi padre, ahora… ¿Qué puedo perder?

- Ustedes creen que su "abuelita" se va tomar la molestia de consentirlos cada vez que se les dé la gana, de seguro en estos momentos está planeando como despilfarrar el dinero de mis padres. Si acaso los piensa consentir... será con alguno que otro regalo insignificante, y eso solo por no dejar ¿y que pasara después? ¡Así! vendrán los buitres de sus padres a merodear a la pobre anciana- No sé por qué, pero en estos momentos comienzo a reírme sin razón alguna.

- Puedes callarte- Uno de ellos me reclamo, pero no logre identificarlo ya que no le prestaba atención en estos momentos.

- No, ya me los imagino a ustedes de lame-botas con su propia abuela, porque si mal no lo recuerdo ustedes... ¿Qué habían dicho la otra vez...? ¡Ya recordé! habían dicho que no quieren a su abuela. ¿O acaso escuche mal, Miki?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Bufó.

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero no se quieran engañar, admitámoslo, ella está más preocupada por el dinero que por ustedes. Digo, después de todo son cuero de la misma correa. Les aseguro que cada vez que le dan un regalo por su cumpleaños piensa más en el valor del regalo.

- ¡Eso es cierto! Ella tiene razón, siempre se fija en los regalos- Dice la hermana menor de Miki. - Además no le gusta quedarse en nuestra casa- Mi prima al escuchar a su hermana decide ignorarla y responder un: _No me acuerdo_.

Ella al ser más pequeña no capta el mensaje y decide continuar hablando. - Que memoria hermanita. Acuérdate Miki; un día mamá y papá le ofrecieron a mi abuelita quedarse a vivir con nosotros pero prefirió quedarse en la casa de moko sin haberles preguntado.

Miki le da un zape a su hermana y la mira molesta. En ese momento ella muestra una sonrisa de lado y me mira desafiante.

- Entonces... Mo-mo-ko. ¿Qué haces viviendo aquí? No la soportas y sin embargo estas aquí, bajo este techo. Qué ironía la tuya. ¡No me digas! Tratas de ganarte a la anciana con tu patética situación de niña huérfana y... ¿Qué has obtenido? que te siga odiando lo único que haces es estar celosa, celosa de que ella si nos quiera de verdad y tú lo único que obtienes es desprecio no solo por parte de ella sino también por todos nosotros.- Pluraliza abriendo sus brazos.

Lo que menciono últimamente solo provoco que me burlara de ella mentalmente.

- Claaaro... Tan celosa estoy que arme todo este acto solo para estar con "mi querida abuelita". Me dan lastima.

- ¿Lastima? lastima vas a sentir cuando termines...

- Miki, deja de pelear con ella, solo te está provocando ya sabemos que sus palabras tienen ese fin- Habla por primera vez mi primo. - Es ella la que se debe sentir mal, después de todo aquí la única que da lástima es ella.

Realmente seguir hablando con ellos es cuento de nunca acabar, será mejor que trate de ponerle un fin a esta discusión.

- Además... ¿Saben una cosa más? si yo fuera ustedes me sentiría muy mal al saber que estoy de mantenida, ¡Oh, cierto si su abuela es una mantenida porque ustedes no habrían de serlo!

Aquello que dije les cayó como balde de agua helada, sus expresiones eran muy notorias y la cara de Miki… ni hablar, estaba roja del coraje. 'Valla niña, ni aguanta nada' - Apuesto a que si le dieran a escoger entre ustedes y el dinero; preferiría el dinero por delante de ustedes.

Supongo que esta vez los hice llegar a su límite incluso mi prima menor me observaba con odio.

- ¡DEJATE DE TONTERIAS! Ya nos estas hartando. Kyo- El mencionado chico de pelo castaño. Me sostuvo de ambos brazos e impidió que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento. Presentí el golpe en mi cara o en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, pero este nunca llego. Al no sentir el golpe no lo pensé dos veces cuando retrocedí diez pasos para alejarme de su presencia, en ese momento entre en razón... _'¿Cómo pude retroceder si me tenían sujetada?'_ Ahora fue cuando abrí mis ojos y observe a Kyo sobando su cabeza.

- ¿QUE CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO? – Un grito desgarrador invadió la sala y quede pasmada ante tal voz que en mi vida había escuchado. Trate de encontrar de donde provenía el grito, resulta que aquel grito provenía de esa señora.

No tengo idea de lo que estaban hablando. Ya había pasado cinco minutos y seguía con la intriga, note a mi prima menor Cindy; la pobre se encontraba llorando, Kyo a diferencia de Cindy, estaba cabizbaja; como si estuviera analizando cada palabra o regaño que les estaban dando. Por su manera de apretar sus puños y como sus nudillos comenzaban a tornarse de color blanco, claramente se daba a entender que hacia lo posible por tratar de contener su furia hacia ella.

Miki por el contrario no se permitió seguir recibiendo tantos reclamos y regaños. Ella le grito una infinidad de malas palabras a su abuela, y pateo varios objetos que se encontraban a su alrededor. Cuando termino, salió corriendo conteniendo su llanto.

- Entonces Momoko tenía razón. Prefieres el dinero antes que nosotros, me has decepcionado- Y tras estas últimas palabras Kyo se alejó, no sin antes fulminarme con la mirada y negar con su cabeza dando a entender: _odio que tengas razón._

Observé como esa señora se quedó atónita. Se mantenía en el mismo lugar observando por donde salió Kyo, creí que lloraría por hacerles eso a sus nietos, sin embargo solo suspiro y se acercó a mí.

Pensaba que me golpearía como la última vez, estaba preparada para recibir el golpe. - Si estos chamacos te vuelven a molestar, trata de que no dejarlos que te golpeen ¿sabes los problemas que me causarías?- Sus palabras me provocaron repulsión y yo de manera dramática trate de contener el vómito. Ella se molestó ante mi acción y solo se alejó de mí, se sentó en su sofá y se dispuso a ver la televisión.

Su acción no me sorprendió, lo único que me pareció sorprendente fue el hecho de mostrar algo de "preocupación" por mi.

De hecho fue la primera vez que esa señora se tomó la molestia de defenderme, claro a su manera pero fue: _La primera y última vez._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hola si están leyendo esto es porque esta escrito ¿no? **(¬¬ denme un zape)** Bueno dejando esto de lado daré un aviso sobre la historia:**

* Si, voy a continuar este fic y los otros que tengo pendiente.

Ya mencionando la palabra pendiente me acuerdo que deje pendiente a publicar hasta principios de Noviembre, sin embargo no lo cumplí. Aun así no lo he olvidado y en cuanto tenga tiempo lo hare.

* Aquí por el momento este trama va con una fluidez lenta así que pido paciencia y mas con el tiempo que me llevo en actualizar.

**Aclaración:** Samuel (padre de Momoko) tiene dos hermanos; uno mayor y el otro es el menor.

Miki (10 años) y Cindy (6 años) son hijas del hermano Mayor.

Kyo (9 años) es hijo del hermano menor.

* Como ustedes sabran Momoko solo tiene una hermana. Bien, como ya se dieron cuenta en mi fic ella no tendrá ninguna relación sanguínea con Momoko. (es mas, aun no se si saldrá en este trama o no)

En el sumary incluyo a Miyako y a Kaoru, pero ellas aparecerán más adelante por lo mismo de la fluidez.

Ok, ya no quiero alargarme mas y eso seria todo por el momento.

Bye...


	5. La suerte

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

* * *

><p>Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, el reloj de pared marcaba las 7:00 am. No fue necesario bajarme de la cama, al fin y al cabo dormía en el suelo.<p>

La señora cumplió su promesa de dejarme dormir en el suelo.

Tenía hambre, mis tripas comenzaron a gruñir; de mi maleta saque una barra que tenía y le di unos cuantos mordiscos para calmar el hambre, o al menos eso tenía planeado hacer, sin embargo me termine por completo la barra. Escondí la envoltura cuando tocaron la puerta de mi "habitación". Era esa señora que tanto odiaba. — Sera mejor que te arregles, recuerda que hoy iremos con el señor Himaya— Mínimo pidió permiso para avisar.

Bajo a la cocina y me obliga a sentarme y comer a su lado. _'Es una vieja despreciable'_.

Media hora transcurrió y, ahora vestida camino con ella en la calle. Mientras ella me lleva de la mano, para disimular ante las miradas curiosas de las personas que pasan; como si en verdad se preocupara por mí. Tomamos un transporte público y mientras ella va sentada yo me quedo parada a su lado.

Nadie le dio importancia, pues hay veces en las que mujeres embarazados o con niños en brazos quedaban de pie, esperando que alguien aun tenga la educación de ceder su lugar.

Llegamos al despacho, pero como era domingo no había nadie quien la atendiera.

Ella toco la puerta del despacho tres veces, volvió a tocar.

— _¿Qué sucede con esa gente? Deberían de estar trabajando, no estar de flojos_— Susurra con leve enojo en su tono. — ¿Acaso es tan inútil que no sabe que los domingos no trabajan?— Claro esa se cree que todos estarán a su disposición cuando se le dé la gana.

Al día siguiente ocurre la misma rutina, esta vez el señor Himaya se encontraba en su oficina. Entramos sin perder más tiempo y se dispuso a hablar con él. Yo, mientras estaba en una esquina fingiendo entretenerme con un simple juguete.

El tono con el que hablaba el señor daba a entender que esa platica lo estaba exasperando. Yo si estuviera en su lugar no me contendría, le diría todo lo que esa se merece, pero supongo que el respetaba las normas de su trabajo y le inculcaron buenos valores.

El juguete que tenía entre mis brazos habría terminado roto en pedazos. Claro, si tuviera la suficiente fuerza en las manos. Pobre del señor, hasta mis sienes palpitaban. Dos tortuosas horas pasaron, mi "abuela" salió cabreada. El dinero que recibiría para mi beneficio sería entregado cada mes por medio de un cheque. No hay problema, para la desgracia de ella sí. El dinero no se le sería entregado a menos que estuviera presente y se encontrara un testigo que no fuera un familiar cercano a ella. Si no conociera que eso era imposible, nunca me hubiese enterado que aquel señor hizo unos cambios en los términos a mi favor -para desgracia de esa señora.

Apenas paso un mes cuando no soportaba estar en este lugar. Todo me pareció tornarse rutinario, no quiero entrar en detalles sobre el trato que me dada. Simplemente cada día la odiaba más, algo que pensaba imposible.

Alguien toco con insistencia la puerta, me levante de mi lugar para abrir cuando ella se había adelantado a hacerlo. Por la cara que puso al reconocer al hombre bajo el marco parece ser que era un conocido de la señora… o más bien era su "abogado". Se me hizo extraño verlo vestido de manera informal, esa fue la razón por la que tarde en reconocerlo. Desde la primera vez que cruzo el umbral hace cuatro días, no me dio confianza.

Sus visitas se volvieron seguidas. Cada vez que lo veía a los ojos me alejaba de su presencia lo más rápido posible, su semblante firme y su mirada aterradora provocaba miedo en mí; en estos momentos preferiría estar al lado de mis tan queridos primos.

Ella parecía más que contenta, daba miedo verla con esa sonrisa. Salió de casa muy temprano con… ¿alegría? No lo sé, por lo que alcance oír el día anterior ella le tenía una propuesta a Hiyama.

Su regreso no demoro como solía serlo. Entro y azoto la puerta y, refunfuñando comenzó a tirar varia cosas al suelo. ¿Acaso el sonido de los cristales estrellarse contra el suelo reconfortaban a uno? Me observo y con ira en sus ojos, tuve suerte cuando no desquito toda su furia en mí. Me dio un golpe en el hombro, este no fue tan fuerte hasta tal punto de dejarme moretones notables en mi cuerpo, no le convenía. Si no… hubiera sido peor.

Tuve que limpiar todo el desastre que hizo, mis pequeñas manos dolían, llegue a cortarme dos veces con el vidrio de un plato. Al terminar, guarde las cosas en su lugar, camine en dirección a mi "habitación" la curiosidad me impidió continuar mi camino.

— Me importa un bledo, si estas dormido, son las cuatro de la tarde con una… solo ven, para eso te pago— Colgó el teléfono y espero con una paciencia infinita, perecía un león asechando su presa, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. — Bonitas horas las tuyas de llegar— Reclamo.

Pasó ignorando los reclamos que le daban y antes de acercarse a mí salí corriendo sin importar los restos de vidrio aun esparcidos.

Asegurando mi andar para no ser descubierta me escabullí hasta el despacho donde se habían dispuesto a hablar para su privacidad.

— Estas exagerando, no podemos hacer nada al respecto, todo está a su favor.

— Estarías igual que yo. Me dijo que dejar a esa escuincla en un orfanato era imposible, que tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver. Al parecer esa mocosa se tiene ganado a ese imbécil— No habría que ser un genio para saber a quién se referían.

— Te dije que reaccionaria así, no por nada es mi compañero— Que traidor, de seguro Himaya confía en él.

— Tú no eres como ellos, me ayudaras. Sabes que siempre cumplo con mis tratos— Ahí está, el dinero. ¿Habrá alguna cosa que el dinero no pueda hacer?

Bajaron el tono de voz, no alcanzo a escuchar con claridad la conversación que tienen, pero conociéndola, puedo asegurar que tenía un plan maquiavélico.

Esta vez se me hizo extraño que me tratara con algo de amabilidad. Tengo que prepararme para lo que viene, ¿pero cómo? Cada día que paso con ella es una tortura, hacerle frente se me está resultando difícil. Comienzo a temerle.

Las visitas del compañero de Himaya a la casa se vuelven concurrentes y tratan cualquier asunto en secreto. Esta ocasión salen del despacho y mientras ella sale tranquila, él se encuentra nervioso… más bien, como si estuviera asustado, temeroso de cualquier cosa.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Voy en dirección a la cocina en busca de algo de comer. Detengo mi andar cuando una el noticiero en el televisor llama mi atención.

_~ El día jueves por la noche a dos metros de la glorieta principal, ocurrió un trágico accidente automovilístico. El conductor de una camioneta negra manejaba en estado de ebriedad a una velocidad excesiva al límite permitido; esto ocasiono que la camioneta derrapara ocasionando una carambola_—Se muestra una imagen de la escena. Apenas y distingo el color azul de un auto con la carrocería ahuecada, parece el más afectado.

_~ Un auto azul marino recibió el mayor impacto, y este término siendo aplastado por los otros; al parecer los paramédicos indican que el conductor del auto no sobrevivió_—Se mostró la imagen de la principal víctima. Permanecí estática, lo conocía. _~ El culpable aún herido -cuentan los testigos- logro escapar de la policía ahora…_

El televisor fue apagado y la señora solo se recargo en el sofá me observo y sonrió con complacencia.

No soportaba este lugar, quería estar lejos, en cualquier lugar, en cualquiera que no fuera este. No le importo la vida del señor Himaya ni la suerte de su cómplice el cual de seguro ya atraparon. Mucho menos le importara mi vida ahora que no hay nadie quien pueda hacerle frente por sus acciones, estaré perdida.

Papá, mamá quiero estar con ustedes.

Mi suerte es un asco.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **¡Al fin! Aprovechando que tuve algo de tiempo decidí actualizar este fic (el cual ya lo tenia al abandono), aunque sea solo un capitulo y algo corto.

Quisiera no tardar pero son bastantes motivos los que me detienen y me complican el actualizar cada uno de mis fics. Los cuales no pienso abandonar.

Un agradecimiento a los que aun leen esta historia, con sus defectos y errores pero aun la leen.

Bye…


	6. Una posible amiga

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

* * *

><p>Después de lo ocurrido con el señor Hiyama estar ahora en este lugar no parece sorprenderme. Era obvio. Por la forma rápida en la que me metieron aquí seguro ya había quedado en un acuerdo.<p>

Llegue al anochecer. Una religiosa salió y me acepto sin mostrar sorpresa al verme llegar. Al tomar mi mano miro con desaprobación a la que solo para su conveniencia se hace llamar mi abuela.

El portón fue cerrado mientras era guiada hasta entrar a un cuarto donde varias niñas dormían, y las que se veían mayores sus rostros demostraban cansancio, pero no tanto como el mío. La _madre_ que me llevo hasta la habitación antes de salir hablo con una niña- unos años mayor- para que me indicara mi lugar. Me observo por última vez. Lástima. Esa era la única mirada dirigida hacia los demás y a mí. Y aun así le agradecí que se tomara la molestia de preocuparse.

* * *

><p>En cualquier lugar siempre ocurre lo mismo. Cada quien se junta en grupos excluyendo a los que no les agrada o se ven más vulnerables. Apenas se acerca una religiosa para cerciorarse de la convivencia fingen llevarse bien mientras sonríen fingiendo felicidad. Una felicidad que ni siquiera la mujer de pelo castaño cree. No tiene otro remedio, tan solo corresponder esas falsas sonrisas y mencionar que estemos comportándonos bien.<p>

Hace unos minutos me acerque a una niña menor a mí. A penas me acerque, se alteró hablando con incoherencia palabras dirigidas de ayuda hacía su madre. No quería que le hiciera más daño. Sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal situación; me aleje. Momento después una joven se acercó para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Ella no era la única con problemas parecidos y en parte eso era algo bueno. Pocos eran los que se encontraban con esa actitud pues los otros niños -ajenos a los otros- reían y se carcajeaban jugando unos con otros como si no hubiese mañana. Era como un rayo de sol al final de una tormenta; por otro lado, como una línea imaginaria que los separaba de los más desafortunados, ajenos de los problemas y pesares de los otros individuos.

Si pudiera acercarme más para ayudar… ¡Basta! Ya es suficiente el tratar de seguir analizando sus diferencias. El preocuparme por ajenos no me beneficiara ni perjudicara. Necesito enfocarme solo en mis propios problemas y dejar de ver en los demás.

Los problemas volvieron a mi mente, me invadieron y solo logre comenzar a deprimirme. Solo quiero llorar y hacer berrinche como cualquier niña de mi edad. Sin embargo, no debo y no lo haré.

— Tu, la de los pelos color zanahoria ¿Puedes acercarte? solo quiero hablar— Noto que esa pregunta va dirigida a mí. No obedezco solo ignoro y continuo mi camino. Más adelante todo cambia; parece mejorar con cada paso que doy. Este lugar no es como lo esperaba que siguiera siendo. Se ve demasiado agradable, con un hermoso jardín y varios niños jugar alegremente sin ninguna preocupación como comenzaba a generalizar ante lo anterior visto. La línea está creando una barrera capaz de tapar la vista hacia los que están en problemas.

Los llamados de ese niño cesan. De pronto siento un jalón en mi pelo, algo molesta volteo a verlos y eran dos chicos de con aproximadamente diez y once años de edad. _'¡Genial, lo único que faltaba! Lidiar con torpes'_

— ¡Oye! ¿Acaso eres sorda o muda para no responder cuando te hablo?— Reclama exigiendo una respuesta de mi parte.

Si algo aprendí de mi prima menor era que con una sola vez que te dejes pisar será suficiente para que sigan haciendo lo mismo.

— Y a ustedes que les interesa— Doy la vuelta y continúo con mi camino. Esta vez siento que algo duro me da en la espalda.

— Sera mejor que vengas si no quieres terminar golpeada— Cierro los ojos a causa del golpe. Sobo tratando que el dolor disminuya, no puedo evitar que no duela. Me observa desafiante huir de ellos no es una opción. Si están buscando demostrar que se pueden aprovechar de niños más chicos, se equivocan. Al menos conmigo no lo harán.

— Ustedes me dan lastima, lo único que hacen es tratar de aprovecharse…— No termino de hablar. Me lanzo hacia el que parece de diez años y le doy puñetazos en el rostro, al tomarlo desprevenido su defensa no es buena, solo logra aventarme. Ambos estamos decididos a terminar esta pelea a golpes, pero el mayor no. Se pone en medio y jala a su amigo el cual se molesta.

— ¿Quieres tener más problemas tonto? Sera mejor irnos. Y tú niñita, no seguimos contigo solo porque no queremos llevarnos con una niña boba.

— ¿Y la piedra que me lanzaste, además que dices del insulto? Ustedes empezaron. Solo estas asustado de que al terminar de golpear a tu amigo siguiera contigo— Su compañero manotea para soltarse, lo cual logra y me mira queriendo proseguir con la pelea.

— Piensa lo que se te venga en gana… ¡Ya deja de patalear Enrique! Esta mocosa no se dejó.

— Huye cobarde— Le digo al mayor mientras se aleja jalando al otro. Por suerte no hay nadie observando.

— Vaya, me sorprende que alguien como tú se haya defendido de esos inútiles—… O eso creí. —, normalmente cualquiera de tu edad se pondría a llorar, después serian un lindo títere obedeciendo con tal de no ser golpeados.

Escucho la voz. Hay algo en su tono de voz que aún no logro distinguir. Voltee en dirección a la voz y observo a una niña de tez igual a la mía, unos ojos color azul grisáceo bastante hermosos y una cabellera color rojo profundo atada en una perfecta cola de medio lado, con dos trenzas que están atadas a estas en forma de espiral -como si fuese una escalera de caracol- puedo asegurar que su estatura es cinco centímetros más alta a la mía.

— En verdad estoy sorprendida de ti— Cuando dijo que estaba sorprendida de mí, creí que solo estaba bromeando. Su rostro reflejaba indiferencia al hablarme lo cual fue algo contradictorio debido al ya reconocido tono burlón con el que se dirigió al principio. El tono burlón desapareció. — Llámame Miza— ahora se escuchaba alegre. Su tono de voz solo me confundía más.

_0*0*0*0_

— Yo soy Momoko, tengo ocho años por si te lo habías preguntado— La peli-naranja le respondió a la defensiva. Ni un día tenia de haber llegado al orfanato cuando tuvo su primera pelea, y con alguien del género contrario, ahora el pensar tener que lidiar una conversación con la pelirroja le provoco llegar a la conclusión de que tendría las mismas intenciones que los anteriores a quien se enfrentó.

— Tengo nueve años— Fue lo que respondió en ese momento. No se lo menciono, pero de inmediato supo que Momoko estaba a la defensiva y no fue por el tono con el que le respondió sino fue por su posición: la del lazo rojo como diadema en su pelo estaba de brazos cruzados y la dirección de sus pies indicaban querer irse. Solo una niña indefensa tratando de escudarse.

'_Típico de quien entra a este lugar y es molestado a la primera'_ Pensó. Decírselo de esa manera solo la alteraría. — No soy de esas intenciones con quienes me agradan— Le dijo en tono amable. — Ven, tengo hambre. ¿Gustas acompañarme? Se ve que acabas de llegar a este lugar— Escucho el tono amable con el que comenzó a hablarle. No era necesario desquitarse con alguien ajeno a sus problemas y menos si solo trataban de hacer amistades. Momoko solo asintió con la cabeza.

A pesar de las buenas condiciones del lugar no evito despreciarlo aun así. Le hizo saber a Miza su punto de vista, ella solo se rió, concordando con su punto de vista añadiendo que por lo menos no parecía un basurero como había escuchado hablar de otros lugares.

— Oye ¿Porque estás aquí?— Pregunto con curiosidad mientras salían del comedor; donde todos los otros niños esperaban ansiosamente en una fila india un plato de comida.

— Hmmm~ suena como si estuviéramos en la cárcel, pero prácticamente este lugar se acerca a la cárcel. Antes de responderte, te haré la misma pregunta y quiero que seas la primera en responder.

Momoko lo pensó detenidamente, acababa de conocer a la chica pelirroja al igual que ella, pero su tono de pelo era más oscuro, un color rojo profundo mientras que el de ella se acercaba al de un tono anaranjado. Movió la cabeza para dejar de divagar sobre el color del pelo.

— Bueno... — Comenzó con duda. — y-yo estoy aquí porque perdí a mis padres... me refiero a que ahora ellos están... están...

— Si te cuesta trabajo decirlo no lo digas— Ella la miro con sorpresa acto seguido sonrió de agradecimiento. — Siendo sincera creí que me contarías nada.

Ella se recostó en el pasto y le hizo una señal a Momoko para que hiciera lo mismo. — Supongo que puedo confiar en ti— Suspira con melancolía. — Mis padres aún están vivos, así que no estoy aquí por ser una huérfana, sin la intención de lastimarte más de lo que ya estas.

Solo observo como Momoko encogía los hombros y esperaba a que ella contara la razón del porque se encontraba ahí lo cual no hizo. — Mira, cuando se acercaba la fecha de mi nacimiento; mis padres estaban felices, demasiado diría yo... creo.

Ellos esperaban ansiosamente la llegada de un varón, incluso rechazaron un viaje de negocios importante en sus vidas, solo para que el bebe naciera en perfectas condiciones— Ríe con decepción. — Cual fue su sorpresa al saber que el varón que tanto anhelaban resulto ser mujer. Estaban tan seguros de que sería hombre que mi mamá nunca se hizo un ultrasonido para saber el sexo. Desde ese día rechazaron rotundamente a su recién nacida. Ella o más bien yo, fui encargada ser criada por su chófer y su esposa; una ama de llaves. Ambos trabajan tiempo completo para ellos, y se encargaron de cuidarme como si fuera su propia hija, nunca tuve un trato fraternal con mis padres, el único motivo para que mi madre me tomara en sus brazos era para alimentarme, tampoco se arriesgaría a que hablaran mal de ella. Ocho años después tuvieron el hijo que tanto anhelaban y yo como un estorbo en su vida, fui enviada a este lugar, ya ni se molestaron en lo que los demás dirían…

Quiso seguir hablando, pero vio la expresión de tristeza que tenía la de orbes rosas. Así que mejor decidió dejar de hablar sobre el tema. — Acabo de llegar no hace menos de tres meses— Lo cual no dio los resultados que esperaba.

— Lo siento mucho— Susurro Momoko con tristeza.

— ¿Porque dices eso? no me has hecho nada malo físicamente.

— Tal vez no de forma física, pero si psicológica. Digo lo siento por que hace rato te conté maravillas de mis padres sin saber del trato que te dieron los tuyos.

— No lo sabias…

— Pero es como si te estuviera presumiendo de algo que tú nunca obtuviste, a pesar de que ahora estamos igual sin nadie que nos quiera a nuestro lado.

— No, no lo haces— Ella puso su mano en el hombro de Momoko. — Sé que lo dices por lastima hacia mí, pero no es necesario. Mis padres son unos desgraciados, muy dentro de mi supe que ese día llegaría y aun así me negaba a admitirlo. Rehuía de ese hecho tanto así que llegue a convertirme en un mono de circo solo para llamar su atención y mira cómo fue que llegue a parar.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar con tranquilidad?, a mí me costó trabajo tratar de decirte lo que me ocurrió.

— Como lo dije antes, supuse que ese día llegaría y cuando llego no me quedo de otra. Además no está bien enfrascarte en algo que no puedes cambiar.

— Tienes razón.

— La tengo, Por eso te digo que no te quedes enfrascada, llorando y sufriendo por tal suceso. No te diré que los olvides porque sé que es imposible olvidar a alguien que quieres. Pero si puedes seguir adelante y recordar los buenos momentos que pasaste con ellos— Se levanta del suelo. — Fue bueno conocerte... solo un poco.

— Oye si quieres podemos vernos luego, ser amigas— Pregunto esperanzada con su rostro formando una sonrisa de alegría

— No lo creo— Dijo como si nada hubiese pasado, palabras que sorprendieron a Momoko, no se lo esperaba; se la estaban pasando bien sin contar el hecho de que Miza fue la primera en hablarle. — Yo estoy planeando escapar de este lugar, no sé si lo lograre lo he intentado y fallado varias veces, pero no me rendiré. Estoy segura que esta vez sí lograre salir, no quiero asegurar nada, esa es la razón por la cual no puedo aceptar ser tu amiga; puede que lo logre y nunca volver a ver a nadie que conozca en este lugar o fracase y me tengan que dar un castigo... de nuevo. Fue bueno mientras duro, me alegro de que hayas podido ser una buena amiga.

— Si, fue bueno conocerte. Tal vez hubieras sido posiblemente una gran amiga— Llevo su mano derecha al pelo para quitar las hebras que cubrían su rostro; un tic que comenzó a tener al enterarse de la muerte del señor Hiyama. Inconscientemente no quería volver a sentirse sola.

— ¡Ah! y mi nombre completo es Miza Sarú— Dijo formando por primera vez una sonrisa de alegría sincera.

— El mío es Momoko Akatsutsumi.

— Lo sé. Cada vez que tus padres llegaban a mi antigua casa a hablar de negocios con mis "padres", ellos solían contar mucho de ti y con un gran orgullo que me daba envidia al no tener a unos padres como los tuyos. Suerte— Fue lo último que dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar.

— Gracias...— Se despido con un ademan. — _Una posible amiga_— Hablo para sí misma mientras veía la alejarse y desaparecer entre tantos niños que jugaban en el patio. Anhelaba lo mismo. — _Ojala hubiera sido posible._


End file.
